


Claim me

by Eyho (Angel1622)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha!Marines, Alpha!Zoro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bonding, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Extremely Dubious Consent, Kissing, Lust, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Omega!Sanji, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel1622/pseuds/Eyho
Summary: Sanji is sent on a stealth mission into a Marine base. What an unfortunate time to forget about his suppressants.(aka the most cliche ABO fic you've ever seen but I still had to write it)Oh, and there's Zosan smut in chapter 2Oooh, and there's angst in chapter 3
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Vinsmoke Sanji/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 405





	1. Take

It was probably one of the worst times for him to forget about taking suppressants.

He should had known better than to go out without taking some with him. Even though it was supposed to be a short, stealth task. As loud as the rest of the crew was, there weren’t many Strawhats who could sneak inside a Marine base without getting noticed. Not to mention he didn’t even have a wanted poster. _Yet._

At first he tried to ignore the feeling of warmth in his gut, telling himself it was because of stress, but as it grew stronger and he found it harder and harder to breathe and think clearly, there was no mistaking it. He really should be more cautious.

“Shit…” He cursed between light pants, leaning on the wall and searching for a way out.

Not only did he get spotted somewhere in between sneaking around and eavesdropping, but he was also sure by the moment he managed to find some empty space, someone had definitely caught his scent. If he couldn’t find an escape route out of here in the following few minutes…

Sounds of steps and multiple voices nearing in made his skin crawl. They were _way_ to close now.

“I can smell our chick from over there.” Said one of them, and Sanji could swear he heard the man smiling widely in a horrible way. “It’s a dead end from here on. It’s only a matter of time till we find her.”

“Fuck.” The cook clenched his fists, cursing himself for feeling the tiniest bit aroused when the scents of the Marines reached him. He could tell it was quite a large group, all alphas, some of them already going into rut after feeling his heat.

He had to think, and to do it quickly on top of that. There wasn’t much time left until the group got where he was, and he definitely _couldn’t_ let that happen. Desperately looking around for a door, he rushed to the closest one and pulled the handle, hands a little shaky.

Thank whatever gods there were, there was nobody else in the room. From what the cook assumed, it was a magazine. Piles of boxes littered the shallow space, climbing up to the very ceiling. Sanji frantically looked around, feeling of dread settling in him.

There was no way out apart from the door he just came from.

As he heard the Marines slowly approach, droplets of sweat already started trickling down his flushed skin, making his hair stick to the back of his neck. The cook closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. There was no way out of there.

None of the Strawhats was going to find him there, and it couldn’t be for much longer before the group would find him. If only he could kick through one of the walls… Sanji felt a shudder of pleasure run down his spine when the scent of alpha pheromones filled the small space surrounding him.

The cook choked down a curse, running a hand through his hair and trying to push away the thoughts of being claimed that slowly but surely kept making their way into his consciousness for the past minutes.

It wasn’t going to happen like _that_. He’d rather take one of the moron swordsman’s swords and lead it through his traitorous body than let some stranger Marine put his hands on him.

“We’re almost there, boys.” The cook heard a voice coming from nearby. _Too close, too close._ “I think we all can smell our little omega in distress quite well now.”

Another wave of pheromones reached the cook, and he found himself moaning unwillingly when he smelled some of the Marines already going into rut. He started scratching the boxes he was leaning against, hoping to distract himself from the pleasure and arousal welling up inside him.

Before he knew it, his knees bent under him and with a loud _thud_ , he fell to the floor, breathing heavily and shivering. The whole world started to spin as soon as he caught the smell of the group walking past the door.

“ _Ngh–_.” Sanji choked down a moan, hating himself for the way his body responded to the stimulus. A wave of arousal rocked him, making it impossible to get up.

It wasn’t long before he was found. The thugs filled the small room one by one, surrounding him with their pheromones. The scents were so intense the cook could feel slick running down his thighs just from inhaling them.

He panted, trying to bring himself up. Someone pressed him back to the ground, making his head spin. His legs started to tremble and he moaned quietly, his senses unable to catch up with the overwhelming scents feeling the small room.

“Stay down, omega.” Said one of the men, and it was an alpha’s command. Sanji cursed under his breath, feeling his body shudder and obey the thug. In the back of his mind, he could feel the quiet whispering.

_Hold me, take me, have me…_

Quiet whimpers were drawn out of him when he felt hands _touching him_ all around, making him rock his hips up. Some of the Marines chuckled, some others released more and more pheromones, making the cook’s pants soaked in slick and sweat.

“And here you got me thinking we were going after a chick.” Spoke one of the men, poking at Sanji’s ribs with the tip of his shoe. “This one’s not quite bad, though. A pretty face indeed.”

Before the cook had the chance to open his mouth and throw a curse at the man, he was turned on his back and face to face with a group of alphas willing to ride out their rut, panting and flushed and wet. He tried to defend himself by kicking some of the ones standing closest to him, but all of his attacks were futile. He wasn’t even sure if he moved at all.

_Own me, claim me, mate me…_

Sanji closed his eyes shut, trying to block the voice calling from the back of his consciousness. He struggled against the man’s hold, hissing slightly when one of the thugs pulled at his hair, making his senses respond in all the ways he _didn’t_ want to.

“Look at you, already wet without even being _touched_.” One of the men whispered into the cook’s ear, making him shiver and hold back a pleasured whine when hot air brushed against his skin. Sanji panted heavily, turning his head to the side and trying to resist the arousal rising inside him.

His mind was slowly losing itself, his skin becoming so oversensitive even brushing against the fabric of his own clothes made pleasure roll through his whole body, earning quiet, muffled moans from him. He couldn’t move a finger anymore, giving up to the desperate calls of his subconsciousness.

_Take me, break me, break me…_

One of the men ripped Sanji’s shirt open and the cook hissed when his burning skin made contact with the chilly air. He clenched his fists, gasping loudly and whining in pleasure when one of the men pinched his nipples.

“So needy.” He mused, grinning widely and pulling at the perky buds, watching Sanji moan and jerk his hips up. “Let’s see how much of a greedy whore you really are.”

It didn’t matter if those men were just toying with him to see how much he would of this pleasure torture the cook was going to stand – his whole body was craving release. At that point he didn’t care if they heard him moan or gasp or beg, he only wanted to be touched, to be claimed, to be taken…

One of the Marines pressed his lips to Sanji’s and the cook moaned loudly into his mouth. The man took advantage of the moment when his lips parted to slide his tongue inside, drawing out more pleasured sounds from the omega. The one playing with his nipples started twisting them, making the cook’s back arch up, his eyelids fluttering.

_Take me, claim me, mate me, take me, claim me, mate me…._

He was getting close to his limit, his overstimulated body sending signs of pleasure from everywhere, the smell of pheromones filling his mind, making him whine and give up to the hands moving around his chest, his torso and sliding down into his pants.

It took all of his willpower not to scream in pleasure when he felt fingers wrapping around his fully erected cock. He kept scratching the floor’s surface, feeling more and more slick soak through the fabric of his clothes, feeling the long awaited release finally closing in…

The Marine’s dark eyes and flashing grin broke through Sanji’s mind when he started moving the hand clenched around the cook’s erection, making him whine and close his eyes shut. A gasp was torn out of him when he felt someone slide his pants off.

Sanji barely found time to catch a breath between moans and whines of pleasure, his body being driven to the very edge. A new, strong scent made its way into his mind, sending a strong shiver all over the omega’s body. The sensation was so powerful the cook gasped loudly, his vision started going black.

He knew that scent. It smelled so familiar even though he couldn’t even think clearly, he recognized it. He made a promise to himself to never forget that smell. A scent of steel and alcohol.

_Zoro._

~/~

The swordsman couldn’t remember much of what happened after he entered that cursed room.

He knew clearly what happened _before_ he stepped inside, though. By some heavenly luck he should thank gods later, he found himself lost in a building where all the walls looked exactly the same. The readheaded witch insisted on him staying on board, but he was bored. Plus, they’ve run out of alcohol.

That was more or less when he first caught the scent of the goddamned cook. At first, he was genuinely surprised that the idiot didn’t even try to mask himself given that he usually remembered about it, but as he moved closer, he realized what was wrong.

The breaking point, however, was when he felt other scents, scents of alphas gathered around the cook. It was precisely in that moment when he started running as fast as he possibly could, and when his mind stopped registering what was happening.

The next moment he remembered, the cook was unconsciously hanging on his back, his shirt ripped open, reeking of arousal and heat. The room they had just left, however, was all covered in blood and dead bodies scattered around the floor like toys nobody wants to play with anymore.

The warmth of the cook’s skin against his own brought Zoro back to reality, and if he wasn’t in such a great shock, he probably would have to fight his alpha nature for the control over his body. He had to get out of that place as soon as possible.

It wasn’t until he finally found a way out of the goddamned building when the bastard finally gave signs of life. The swordsman felt him shift slightly and raise his head.

_Claim me._

At first Zoro was sure it was only his mind whispering things to him. He desperately tried to ignore all the signs his alpha nature was sending him and find the way to the ship. The cook kept breathing heavily, the swordsman could feel the blonde’s skin burning against his back.

“Idiot swordsman….” This time there was no mistaking it, the swordsman wasn’t hearing things. It was the cook whispering. “Cla… claim me.”

Zoro stopped in his tracks immediately, as though he’d been struck by lightning. His eyes shot open wide as he turned his head to the cook.

“What…” He panted, feeling the air leave his lungs. “What the fuck did you just say, cook?”

It wasn’t like Zoro needed to hear what the bastard said once again. Truth be known, he wasn’t sure if he even wanted to. It was just that the thought of having the cook ask _him_ , from all people, that seemed terrifying to the swordsman. He knew omegas had a fucking tough time when going through their bodily routine, but this… it was sick.

“I… I need you, Zoro.” The way his name rolled through the blonde’s lips made the swordsman bite back a curse when he felt warmth spreading through his stomach. “I… want you… to…”

“Don’t say it.” Zoro caught himself speaking a little louder than he intended to. “For fuck’s sake, cook, don’t finish that sentence. You’re not in your right mind. I won’t–” The swordsman clenched his teeth when he felt the cook’s hot breath on his neck.

“You want it too… don’t you, mosshead?” Sanji’s voice sounded absent. Zoro knew it was his omega speaking through him. It wasn’t the real cook. It wasn’t…

The swordsman inhaled deeply when he felt warm hands slip under his haramaki and trail over his torso, want slowly welling up inside him. He wanted to reach his arms and stop the cook from doing _that_ to him, but the bastard couldn’t even stand up on his own in that state.

“Zoro…” Why did the goddamn cook have to make the swordsman’s name sound like the hottest thing ever? “I need it. I can’t bear it any longer. Please… _own me_.”

“No.” The swordsman shook his head firmly, feeling his mind urging to give up to the omega’s pleas, to press him to one of the trees surrounding them, get rid of the little clothing that was still on the blonde, hear him begging for it, hear him _moan_ his name… “Cook, stop this…”

“ _Take me_ …” The cook’s whisper filled the swordsman’s mind, making him clench his teeth and shake his head. “Break me, _Zoro_.”

“Shut up!” Zoro shouted, breathing heavily, hating himself for using his alpha superiority on a friend. “Shut. Up.” As soon as the words left his mouth, the hands caressing his chest retreated and he could her the cook turn back to taking deep breaths instead of asking him to…

Zoro fought the urge to puke. It all felt so unnatural, so sick. First finding the cook, his friend and partner in crime, on the ground, surrounded by a dozen of alphas going into rut, then having to use his natural dominance to stop him from getting into the swordsman’s pants. It was _wrong_.

“Listen to me.” The swordsman raised his head, letting the blonde rest on his shoulder. “You’re not thinking clearly. Once you get your suppressants, you’re going to go through hell. If then you’ll still want to do it…” The words got stuck in his throat as he kept speaking. “Just come to me.”

Silence fell between them and never in his life had Zoro felt so awkward and embarrassed. Not only did he just _not_ tell the cook to fuck off and never talk about it again, but he also goddamn _suggested_ that the bastard and him _could_ …

“It hurts…” The cook’s body became limp once again. His voice turned into a whisper so quiet the swordsman had to strain his ears to understand what he was saying. “It hurts so much.”

“Don’t worry, cook.” Zoro narrowed his eyes, setting a faster strive and trying to spot Merry docked somewhere in the harbor. “We’ll get to Merry before you get the chance to say one of your fancy-restaurant-chef-words. Just hang in there.”

~/~

A week had passed since they left the island. Zoro couldn’t be more grateful for the crew for not asking him anything after he got back with the cook. For a few days he himself had a hard time fully processing what happened that day. As well as how to act around the cook.

He and the curly bastard hadn’t really talked since that day. Zoro wasn’t sure how much time did the cook need to put things together in his mind after everything that happened to him. And he was afraid talking to the cook could trigger him.

His thoughts became brutally interrupted when a bottle of liquor was placed right in front of his face with a loud _thud._ Zoro flinched, frowning deeply and locking his eyes with the cook’s.

“Got a problem, dartbrow?” He asked, only slightly annoyed.

“Seems like I’m not the only one, mosshead.” Hissed the cook, crossing his arms. “It’s a way of saying _thank you_ , if you hadn’t noticed.”

Zoro’s eyes widened.

“So you remember.” He sighed, taking the bottle and opening it with his mouth. The cook leaned on the wall, lighting up a cigarette and taking a deep drag.

“So I remember.” His voice sounded more like an echo of Zoro’s. “I think I blacked out for a moment, though. Can’t really recall the moment you walked in.”

“That makes two of us.” The swordsman took a long sip, feeling the alcohol spread pleasant warmth all over his throat. The cook hummed quietly, as if confirming something.

“I’d be in one hell of a trouble If you didn’t get there, you know?” It wasn’t rally a question, but Zoro nodded nonetheless. “I also thought about what you said to me when we were going back to the Merry.”

Zoro fought the urge to spit out the liquid in his mouth, his eyes snapping open wide.

“What…” He caught himself on speaking with a lot less confidence than he intended to. “What do you mean by that?”

“You know.” The blonde turned his head away, but the swordsman could see the tips of his ears turning red. “When you said that I could come to you when I’ll start thinking again.”

The swordsman held his breath, and he could promise his hart skipped more than a beat. A part of him wished the bastard didn’t remember that _particular_ part of that night, but now that he mentioned it Zoro couldn’t help but listen to him speaking.

“I really gave it a second thought. And a third. And then, fuck me, a fourth and fifth…” The cook puffed a cloud of smoke into the air. “I just wanted to ask if you were serious back then.”

Zoro felt all the air come back to his lungs at once, still in great disbelief of what he’d just heard.

“You know, I’ll understand if you said that to shut me up at that moment and wanted to apologize for acting the way I did.” The dartbrow barely took any time to breath between the sentences. “It never should’ve happened especially that it was all against your will–“

“I was dead serious.” Was what escaped the swordsman’s mouth before he knew it. That time it was the cook who seemed surprised for a change, turning around and looking at Zoro with widened eyes. “Everything I said to you back then was serious.”

“Then…” Zoro noticed how shaky the cook’s voice was. “I thought that maybe… maybe we could… you know… fuck it!” He cursed, clenching his teeth and almost tearing his cigarette in halves. “My suppressants are going to run out in about an hour. I didn’t take them this morning on purpose. Gonna move your mossy ass and go somewhere in town or…”

The cook didn’t get to finish his sentence as Zoro found himself pressing their lips together. Forget the alcohol, the way the cook tasted was enough for him to get hooked.

Never, even in his wildest dreams would he imagine the curly bastard – the only omega he ever treated as an equal on every field, the only one he craved, the only one he fantasized about when riding out his ruts would _ask him_ for such a thing. It took him a couple of seconds to get his breathing back.

“…So?” The cook’s breath come out in light pants when they finally parted, a cocky smirk already spreading across his face.

Zoro grinned. He couldn’t wait to wipe it out of the bastard’s victorious face.


	2. Mate

Zoro couldn’t help the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as he followed the cook down the maze of narrow streets and alleys. The blonde’s suppressants were slowly beginning to wear off and the swordsman couldn’t think about anything but that the whole situation was _way_ to good to be true when the pheromones tickled his nose.

Not in a million years would he had expected the cook – the omega he’d always seen as an equal individual, the one he admired, the one he’d fantasized about late at night – and him would end up like that. The other man’s scent caressed his nose, making his senses go wild. _Too fucking good to be true._

“We’re turning left next.” The blonde’s voice got him out of his thoughts, and Zoro noticed the cook’s blue eyes at him. “Try not to get lost, moss-for-brains.”

The swordsman only huffed, following the blonde into several alleys and dead ends. He got it, the bastard didn’t want the center of the town nor the spotlight, but seeking a fancy place in the middle of nowhere was making him feel frustrated. Not to mention he could feel they were slowly running out of time.

Last time, he was in shock, but now… he wasn’t sure he’d be able to contain his instincts if the swirly bastard decided to go into heat in the middle of the fucking street.

It seemed like he wasn’t the only one who knew about the cook’s imminent vulnerability. Every time they passed another alpha, he couldn’t help but hold back a growl when they laid hungry looks on the blonde.

“Oh my, are you jealous?” Sanji asked, a slight smile making its way on his face. _Of course he noticed it, too._

A deep, low voice made it out from the depths of Zoro’s throat.

No one, _no-fucking-one_ had ever made him felt like that before. There was something about the cook, something that made the swordsman go crazy in all the best and worst ways. Something that had him torn between slashing through the bastard’s cocky smirk and pressing their lips together in a hungry kiss.

~x~

“Seems like a fine place.” The cook mused, looking at what in the past surely had been a pretty nice motel. The elevation was now yellowish and cracked in multiple places, but at least the windows weren’t shattered anywhere. Zoro shot the blonde a hesitant look.

“You’re sure it’s a _fine_ place?” He cocked an eyebrow. “I mean, if that’s what you want…”

“I don’t want the whole town to hear us once we get started.” The cook smirked cockily, giving the swordsman a look so provoking he had to fight the urge to take the bastard there and then. His alpha senses were now on the verge, fueled by the cook’s scent embracing him, nudging at the borders of his self-control.

Judging from the look the receptionist gave them, they were probably used to guests like the two of them. Zoro couldn’t care less about such details, given the omega of his dreams was right next to him, clearly going into heat already – with a flushed face, shallow breathing and pheromones so strong they _drilled_ into his mind.

“We should probably talk things through first…” Zoro finally choked out as they were making their way up the stairs. “You know–“

“Nervous, huh?” A smug grin made its way across the cook’s face, although it didn’t really reach his eyes. “Don’t tell me you’re chickening out now, _Zoro_.”

Dear Lord, the way his name slipped out of the blonde’s mouth did _wonders_ to the swordsman’s body.

~x~

As soon as the door closed shut behind them, Zoro finally, _finally_ let his instincts take over. Before he knew it, he was pressing the cook up against a wall, locking their lips together and running a hand through his hair, pulling at them gently to lean the blonde’s head back. Sanji hummed lowly, submitting to the touch with his eyes half-closed.

The cook tasted _perfectly_ , of seafood and cigarettes, just like the swordsman imagined him to. The sweet mix of smoke, spices and arousal made his blood rush, made his body want the omega, _crave_ him with every kiss placed on those heavenly lips he desired.

The blonde’s quiet moans became louder, eyelids fluttering when the swordsman released a wave of pheromones. Zoro felt the man’s knees buckle under him and held him tight with his other arm, gasping loudly when they finally parted, staring into each other’s eyes and panting shallowly.

“You’re so… fucking perfect.” Whispered the swordsman, using his free hand to brush a golden strand of hair out of the cook’s face. His whole body was growing on fire just by looking at the omega in such state.

The cook’s flushed face brightened up with a weak smirk as their eyes met, breathing shallowly and releasing a wave of his omega pheromones, sending signals right to the swordsman’s beltline. Zoro licked his lips, staring intensely into those ocean blue eyes. Pulling the blonde in once again, he slid a hand under the cook’s shirt, humming lowly when he the burning skin against his own.

With a muffled whine, he felt the omega melt into his touch, making his previously hard cock now almost painfully erected. He held back a curse, dazed by what the cook was doing to him and his body. No one had _ever_ made him feel like this.

He wanted to hear more of those delicious sounds from the blonde. He wanted to throw him into the sheets, devour him, make him scream his name over and over again. Thoughts of claiming the omega, thoughtlessly pounding into him until they were both out of breath, clouded his mind as Sanji whined desperately, pressing his body against the swordsman’s.

It took the rests of his willpower not to tear the cook’s clothes apart as he took off the bastard’s shirt, exposing his perfect, flushed torso. Zoro panted heavily, devouring the omega’s body with his eyes, his head spinning from the strong scent of heat and slick and arousal coming from the blonde.

“Fuck… cook…” He spat out between pants, burying his head in the blonde’s chest and feeling his heart race under the pale skin. “You’re… driving me crazy…”

The omega leaned his head back, moaning quietly and embracing the swordsman, slim fingers quickly removing the top part of his haramaki and sliding lower before Zoro locked them in a firm grip.

 _Not yet_ , he seemed to tell the cook with his eyes. _Not like this._ Sanji nodded his head frantically, shuddering when the swordsman’s hand stroked his abdomen. Zoro pressed their lips together once again, sliding his tongue inside the blonde’s mouth, his hand sliding lower until it reached the cold leather of the belt.

The alpha inside him roared impatiently, almost making him tear the remnants of the cook’s clothing apart and impale the moaning blonde on his cock. He pressed the omega’s lithe body to the wall, placing kisses all over Sanji’s jawline and neck, making him shiver and let out needy whines.

It was a matter of moments before the cook dug his fingers in the swordsman’s back, cursing and moaning lewdly, not holding back anymore. The alpha smiled triumphantly, continuing to stimulate the omega with his tongue and the hand stroking his abdomen until the blonde fell into his arms, breathing heavily.

The swordsman exhaled deeply, pulling away from the cook’s collarbones and placing him in the silky sheets, with thin wrists locked firmly above the omega’s head. He took a moment to enjoy the view in front of him.

The blonde was a mess – his eyes half-closed, strands of golden hair stuck to his neck with sweat, his skin perfectly flushed – absolutely vulnerable and at display for him only. The swordsman took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent of slick and heat and arousal coming from the blonde before he _finally_ dared himself to lose control.

~x~

The cook’s body shivered when the swordsman started placing kisses all over his neck, collarbones and torso, a strong hand working on the omega’s belt and pants, quickly disposing of both. Sanji held back a desperate whine when the chilly air filling the room made contact with his erection, slick spilling onto the sheets.

_Own me, take me, claim me._

His whole body ached, craving for release. The cook curled his toes and bucked his hips up helplessly when he felt the swordsman’s tongue trail over his chest. He wanted the mosshead to do it more, to kiss him, touch him, _claim him_. To own his body, hold it and break it. He couldn’t think about anything other than how much his hole craved the alpha’s cock, craved the touch, the release.

A loud gasp was torn from him when he felt the swordsman’s mouth close around one of his nipples, his free hand going to the other and twisting it.

“ _Ah…_ Zoro…fuck…” He moaned, shivering under a wave of pleasure that rocked him when the swordsman’s tongue and fingers started playing with his perky buds.

The blonde breathed heavily, lewd sounds escaping him one after another with every twist, pinch or stroke to his erected nipples. Zoro’s hot, wet tongue flicked around one of them, driving the cook crazy, making him jerk his arms in the swordsman’s grip, urging to slide that head below his beltline.

A string of curses flew out of his mouth when the bastard started _sucking_ , another wave of pleasure rocking his body, making his instincts go wild. His body was burning, making him feel feverish and aroused, slick running thickly down his thighs, soaking into the mattress.

“Stop… teasing me.” He spat out between shallow pants, trying to break free from the swordsman’s gasp. “Shitty… swordsman.”

The mosshead looked up, locking their eyes when a playful smirk crossed his face as he gently nibbled the cook’s nipple, watching in amusement as the blonde bucked his hips up needily. The hand previously occupied by pleasuring him more now slid down his spine, stopping between the slicked butt cheeks.

“Impatient, aren’t we?” Zoro asked, the low tone of his voice sending shivers through the cook’s body. Sanji nodded frantically, closing his eyes and letting his mouth fall agape when the rough fingers started circling around his slicked, greedy hole. _Take me. Take me!_

Somewhere distant, he heard the swordsman hum lowly, his hand _finally_ letting go of the cook’s hands. Sanji wanted to bury his fingers in the swordsman’s hair and pull him right at his leaking cock, but the wave of alpha pheromones that struck him made his limbs go weak. He let out a quiet sigh, arching his back when the swordsman’s hand went to his abdomen.

He was getting close to his limit. Laid in the silky sheets, with his legs spread in front of the swordsman, moaning and aroused and needy for the alpha’s cock. The thoughts of taking it all in, of being filled with hot, thick come, of screaming the swordsman’s name hazed his mind, pumping more and more slick out of his hole.

“ _Ngh…_ you bastard…” The omega arched his back, bucking his hips up again, _daring_ the swordsman to finally touch him _there_ , to fill him, claim him. “Just… do it already.”

Zoro’s teeth flashed in a grin as the finger circling around Sanji’s hole poked at it gently, making the omega’s legs shiver and spread even wider, welcoming the intrusion. The cook whined loudly, his insides trembling in excitement when he felt the digit finally, _finally_ slide inside him.

The swordsman took a moment to move it inside the wet, leaking hole, his other hand sliding down to the omega’s cock.

As soon as the rough fingers clenched around the blonde’s erection, Sanji let out a choked gasp as an orgasm rocked his body, making the world blur for a moment as he clenched around the swordman’s finger. Spurts of white coated the alpha’s chest, earning a deep, low hum from him as the cook fell to the sheets limply, panting heavily in the aftermath of his climax.

“I… warned you.” The blonde spat out, slowly cracking an eye open and hissing in pleasure when he felt the finger inside him move again. Zoro only smirked, sliding another finger inside the omega’s twitching hole, making lust build up inside him again.

The release hadn’t satisfied the cook’s lust in the slightest. He could feel himself grow hard again, the scent of slick, sweat and arousal suffocating him along with the alpha’s pheromones. His back arched as the swordsman set a lazy pace, thrusting the fingers in and out of the blonde, preparing the omega for his huge, needy cock.

The alpha’s moves became more erratic and impatient, and the blonde could see just how much he was holding back from the hungry look in the swordsman’s eyes. His body shuddered violently when the fingers thrusting into his hole slipped, hitting his prostate. It felt delightful, it felt right, and Sanji wanted more, his body craving the alpha fully inside him, thrusting all the way in to that sweet spot.

_Own me, take me, claim me, mate me…_

Before the swordsman got the chance to add a third finger, the omega managed to lift his arm up, grabbing the mosshead’s wrist and shaking his head frantically, his eyes closed shut.

“Don’t…” He whispered, a quiet sigh escaping him when the fingers retreated, the sudden feeling of emptiness assaulting his hole. “I want… you. Not your fingers.”

A moment of silence fell in between them, the swordsman’s eyes going dark as the strong, rough hands clenched around the blonde’s hips, locking the omega’s frail body in place, twitching and shivering in anticipation for the alpha’s cock.

Something hot and hard pressed against the blonde’s slicked, wet hole, and his heart raced faster. He tried to rock his hips, but the swordsman leaned over him, pressing Sanji to into the mattress with all his weight. A needy moan made its way out of his throat as he threw his head back. His overstimulated skin crawled, sending a shudder down his spine.

_Hold me, take me, break me, break me…_

As the tip of the alpha’s cock slid inside him, Sanji gasped loudly. It was huge, way bigger than he anticipated, stretching him and moving inside with in a slow pace. The cook let out a broken whine, curling his toes when the swordsman thrusted in, burying his length all the way inside the moaning omega.

The blonde cursed and whined and trashed in the alpha’s hold, his body screaming in ecstasy as he felt the swordsman’s cock thrusting in and out of his hole, slick wet sounds making him feel more and more aroused, diving him to the edge of losing his mind. The feeling of being stretched from the inside, of being fucked by the alpha, made his own cock leak with precome.

He’d never felt that way before. All of his senses screaming in ecstasy, the swordsman’s pheromones making him dizzy, the length inside of him picking up its pace, slamming all the way in and out, leaving the cook breathless and arching his back whenever Zoro made contact with his prostate, assaulting it and raising the blonde’s leg for a better access.

All he could hear was the sound of the alpha’s flesh against his own, and the loud, broken moans coming from his throat as he begged the swordsman to claim him, to give him more, more, _more._ And Zoro obeyed him, his huge cock pounding into the omega, making him lose his senses and moan his name over and over again until he felt another climax close in.

The swordsman’s knot started swelling, making the blonde’s eyelids flutter. He clenched tightly around the alpha’s length, moaning lowly as another orgasm rolled through him, tearing Zoro’s name out of his lips in a short gasp. His head falls back as he exposes his neck, shooting the mosshead a challenging look. Inviting him. _Daring him_.

Zoro gasped loudly, the whole air being knocked out of his lungs in the aftermath of the blonde’s orgasm, hot come shooting into the blonde uncontrollably. Filling him with that delicious warmth, soothing the itching arousal burning the cook’s skin like fever. The swordsman picked up his pace, riding out his orgasm and digging his teeth deeply into the omega’s neck.

The world went dark. Sanji didn’t know if he came again just form the feeling of being filled with the alpha’s sperm and Zoro’s teeth breaking his pale skin, or was it just his body rolling and arching his back to the touch. He gasped loudly, feeling the blood boil in his veins boil as the swordsman drew blood, his hips slamming against the cook’s.

After a few more thrusts, the swordsman collapsed, falling into the sheets beside the blonde and panting heavily. Sanji closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over him as the arousal and aching haunting him for hours finally faded away, leaving his body drained and his hole twitching around the alpha’s cock.

Eventually, Zoro let out a long, satisfied hum, pulling out of the omega with a wet sound and embracing the blonde with his arm, the warmth of his skin soothing the half-conscious cook.

“You’re _mine_ now.” He muttered, burying his head in the golden locks. “Curlybrow.”

“…Yeah.” Sanji smiled weakly, his chest rising and falling in a shallow, weak motion. “I’m all yours, shitty swordsman.”

“You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted you.” The swordsman exhaled deeply. The blonde could feel his heart still racing in the aftermath of bonding. “I love you, cook. Always have.”

“I know.” The cook closed his eyes, the alpha’s scent soothing his nerves, making him feel safe. “I know, _Zoro._ ”

The warm feeling of peace spread across his body, his mind going to the events from a couple of days before. There was no one who’d try to take advantage of him. He’d been claimed. Mated. He was _safe._


	3. Break

The night was calm. Dark waves lazily rocked the ship, setting it into a slow, peaceful motion.

Long and lean like a shadow, a silhouette of a single sailor could be spotted if one strained their eyes. One of golden hair and ocean blue eyes, with a cigarette in hand, exhaling a cloud of smoke. Quiet and composed, just like everything around him.

With a quiet sigh, Sanji drew in another dose of nicotine.

“It’s about time, isn’t it?” A voice could be heard next to the cook as another person - significantly taller and broader than Sanji - stepped out of the shadow, eyes flashing. His voice sounded somewhere between concerned and full of anticipation.

Sanji closed his eyes.

“Yeah.” He nodded slowly, feeling the swordsman’s pheromones slowly surround him, tingling his nose and slowly sending signals all over his body. The cook inhaled them, feeling arousal slowly creep up his spine. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say your timing is uncanny, shitty swordsman.”

There was already a growing bulge at the front of Sanji’s pants, slick beginning to run down his thighs and soak into the fabric of his pants. He shifted uncomfortably, urging to get the wet material away from his skin. It only made him more aroused.

“Don’t play with me.” Zoro half-smirked, half-growled, the sound making Sanji bite his lip. “You got your goddamn scent all over the deck today. I couldn’t concentrate on anything.”

He took a step towards Sanji, and the cook clenched his hands around the ship’s railing. The swordsman wrapped his arms around his mate’s body, pulling him closer and breathing into his neck. Sanji leaned into the touch with a sharp inhale, his body responding in all the ways possible, pushing itself into Zoro’s hands.

He smiled subtly at the sensation. No matter how much stronger he got, his flesh would always surrender to the swordsman. _Without fail_.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” The swordsman asked, closing his mouth around the cook’s neck in a subtle kiss. Sanji realized his mate was asking if he didn’t want to rely on suppressants further rather than… ride out his heat.

“You know I’m supposed to cut the pills down as much as possible.” He grit his teeth subtly, holding back a quiet whine when the swordsman’s mouth traveled around his skin. “It’ll make the effects last longer when I’ll need it.”

His thoughts went back to _that_ night. The one he suddenly ran out of any protection. The one when he was found by a group of hungry, alpha Marines. The one his body and mind went crazy after having used the suppressants for so long.

Also, the night he _begged_ Zoro to claim him.

“If that’s so…” The swordsman dug his head into Sanji’s neck, inhaling his scent as one of his hands started caressing the cook’s abdomen. “Just tell me what you want, _Sanji_.”

The omega hummed lowly, leaning his head back and exposing his collarbone to the alpha. The place where Zoro had bitten him during his last heat was still a little yellowish, not healed completely in the aftermath of mating. Everyday reminding Sanji that he’d been mated. That he was protected by an alpha. _His alpha._

“What I want…” He whispered, letting go of the railing and putting his hands on Zoro’s. “is…”

Sanji never finished the sentence. He never intended to. Instead, he pressed the swordsman’s hands into his sensitive skin, the alpha’s skin feeling cold against his own, burning one. Zoro only hummed in response, sliding one of them under the cook’s vest and shirt and circling around his torso.

The sensation sent shivers all over Sanji’s body. His senses weren’t going wild the way they used to last time now that he’d been mated, but it didn’t mean he could resist the incoming waves of pleasure for too long. For a moment, they simply stood like that in silence, Zoro’s hand lazily moving under the silky fabric.

_“And here you got me thinking we were going after a chick. This one’s not quite bad, though. A pretty face indeed.”_

_“So needy. Let’s see how much of a greedy whore you really are.”_

A quiet sigh escaped the cook as he leaned on Zoro’s body, letting the swordsman take control. Dark faces of Marines leaning over him flashed in front of his eyes, the feeling of hands holding him down, pinning his aching body to the cold ground still fresh in his memory. But one touch of his mate’s lips against his skin was enough to drown it out, leaving place for pleasure. And _lust_.

Feeling more slick flowing out of him, Sanji tried to clench his muscles. The bitter sound of the Marine’s words echoing in his ears.

_“Look at you, already wet without even being touched.”_

He should’ve known better. He should’ve known that even if he kept taking the suppressants, even if he cautiously measured his cycle and learned the symptoms by rote, it didn’t make him any different. He’d have to slip somewhere eventually.

It wasn’t until when he got brought down to the ground by those alphas’ pheromones that he realised he wasn’t any different than any other omega. _He’d never been._

Zoro’s hand _finally_ flicked upon one of Sanji’s stiffened nipples, giving it a few strokes before closing the fingers around it, drawing pleasured sounds out of the omega. Sanji felt the alpha’s cock slowly press against his backside, and rolled his hips against it with a satisfied hum.

“Feels good?” The swordsman asked, pinching his omega’s perky bud, drawing an erratic nod from him.

“Uh-huh.” Sanji let his head hang loosely, a smile creeping up his face. “Hurry up, mosshead. I’m starting to get the impression you’re not quite the alpha that mated me, are you?”

Zoro smirked against the cook’s neck, his free hand travelling lower, toying with Sanji’s beltline before slipping underneath. The omega let out a choked gasp when he felt the rough fingers wrap around his cock, slicked with his fluids. Not only the slick, but also precome.

_“You want it too… don’t you, mosshead?”_

Sanji felt his body crave the touch as he helplessly bucked his hips, trying to get the hand to _move._ His erection felt almost painful, his insides aching and burning with lust. The sound of Zoro’s lips leaving marks on his skin as well as the pounding of his own heart was all he could hear, his mind slowly drifting away into the familiar cloud of pleasure.

_Take me._

Apparently noticing his mate’s sudden obedience, Zoro hummed lowly, with one hand undoing the buttons of Sanji’s shirt, the other stroking his erection gently, making the cook breathe sharply and roll his hips.

“You’re so goddamn _beautiful_ , cook.” He whispers into the other’s skin, his tongue leaving wet trails over the heated, sensitive skin. The omega only nodded weakly, reaching his hands behind him, trying to find his way to the place the swordsman’s haramaki and trousers connected.

He needed it. He _craved_ it. The release. The feeling of being full, of being _filled_. Looking from outside, he knew how pathetic it looked. An omega pressing himself at his mate, almost settling himself on the other’s cock in a litany of weak moanes and shallow pants - all because of some hormones.

It was obvious he was going to feel like shit once that fever broke down. But until it was gone, he _couldn’t_ resist the urge to whine needily whenever the fabric of his shirt made contact with his oversensitive nipples or to buck his hips against the hand in his pants. 

_“Please… own me.”_

Once the cook’s torso was fully exposed, he hissed at the gentle blows of chilly air that stroked his skin, setting it on fire. Zoro’s hand pulled his own away, probably because Sanji’s frantic efforts were only making things more difficult. Soon, he could hear the quiet rustle of the swordsman’s pants falling down to his ankles, and held back an excited whimper.

“Easy now.” The swordsman’s voice sounded strained as his hand went back to the cook’s trousers, carefully sliding them down, exposing the omega. “We’ve got to do this slowly, cook. I don’t want to hurt you."

Sanji let out a low sound from the back of his throat, helplessly jerking his hips into his alpha’s hand, his body itching and aching from too many incentives. He leaned his head back in a futile attempt to catch Zoro’s eyes. 

_“You’re not thinking clearly. Once you get your suppressants, you’re going to go through hell. If then you’ll still want to do it…”_

He barely noticed when the swordsman slid his fingers into his leaking, slicked hole. The digits moving in and out of those rings of muscles only made him crave Zoro _more_ , for he’d already tasted that blissful feeling of being full and it couldn’t seem to go away.

Because that was just how he should be. How all omegas _should._ It was only natural for the cook to feel that way, to lust his alpha’s cock, to give in to the urge to be taken, to be claimed, broken…

It didn’t matter how strong he got, if he could or couldn’t fight to protect himself or those dear to him. Nothing he did all those years to become an omega who’d be able to stand up for himself and never bend to the alphas mattered. After all, it was just a question of time until he moaned and whined and _begged_.

_Ironic, huh._

After a few more thrusts inside the cook, Zoro’s fingers retreated. Sanji let out a choked sob, the feeling of emptiness taunting to drive him crazy. But soon, hot skin made contact with his hole again, slowly trailing circles around it until carefully sliding inside.

Sanji involuntarily bucked his hips, urging for his alpha to push it _deeper,_ to fill him _further_. His eyelids fluttered when he felt the tip of the swordsman’s cock make contact with his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure that rocked his body. The swordsman behind him smirked, and he knew he was about to lose control over himself as well.

It was just what Sanji _wanted._

Deep, quick thrusts. Ragged breaths. Sweat running their heated bodies, unbothered by the chilly air around. And pleasure - wild, blinding, insatiable pleasure running all around his body as Zoro shoved himself deeper, his fingernails grazing over the omega’s pale skin in an attempt to get _more_.

The release came in waves, soothing his bundled nerves down and finally, _finally_ making the lust and arousal inside him fade away. Sanji’s lips fell apart as his knees buckled under him, his body rushing to meet the cold wooden deck.

_“You’re mine now.”_

Next to him, Zoro leaned over the railing, catching deep, rapid breaths. Sanji let his hair fall over his eyes, smiling subtly as he felt the energy being drained from him. He knew he was going to feel terrible in a matter of moments. Once his mind would have caught up with his body.

“How do you feel?” The swordsman asked in a low voice, dark eyes cautiously watching the cook. “Any better?”

“Yeah.” Sanji exhaled deeply, leaning his back on the wooden railing. _Just for a few more seconds_. “I think I’m good now. It’s gone.”

Zoro only hummed in response, quickly collecting himself and putting his clothes back on. Sanji decided to wait a little longer, until the swordsman made sure he didn’t need anything else and disappeared behind Merry’s door.

That was the only time he could dig his fingernails into the skin of his shoulders, clenching his teeth.

_“You’ve got no idea how long I’ve wanted you.”_

Until he knew it, tears were already flowing down his cheeks, sinking into the opened fabric of his shirt, which he carelessly threw over his shoulders to at least get the impression of being covered. He hated himself for crying over the consequences of _his_ own decisions. A man like him should know how to face the repercussions of deeds.

After that memorable night, the one when he almost got-- he realised two important things. _One,_ even if he’d convinced himself otherwise, he wasn’t any different than any other of his kind - a missed pill and group of hungry Marines was enough not to only have him defenseless, but also _eager_ to their touch. He felt a cold shiver run down his spine at the thought.

 _Two,_ if he didn’t want to be a burden to the crew, the failure they’d have to watch and rescue if anything like that happened ever again, he had to make sure it wouldn’t.

_“If you’ll still want to do it…”_

Zoro was an obvious choice from the start, really. There wasn’t anything much to say - the guy was an alpha, _check_ , simple-minded, _check_ , strong as a fucking ox, _check_ , in the very least interested in Sanji. _Check_. Everything about the swordsman screamed of the perfect candidate for a mate.

Sanji let more of the salty droplets fall from his eyes as he brought his knees closer, hiding his head in them.

Deep inside, he always knew it was his fault. For being born as a failure, that is. A _male_ omega. But also, a helpless romantic. The vision of an independent alpha lady he’d find and fall in love with one day always stayed there in the back of his mind. His mate, his _All Blue._

Even though, once he crashed with the brutal reality, he realised how foolish that thinking was. Especially if they were going to face enemies way more powerful than some noname Marines. Which was precisely why he gave it a thought before walking out to the swordsman a few days after.

_“I thought that maybe… maybe we could… you know…”_

He should’ve been thankful that the mosshead actually _was_ at least a little interested in forming a bond. In taking responsibility over the cook’s hormones and actions. But instead, Sanji felt empty. He felt shameful, but most of all, he was tired. 

Tired of always making sure he took his pills, of staying away from any alphas they come across during their adventures because they _couldn’t_ find out who he was, of always having to be cautious when walking out alone, of never having the chance to get close to a woman because his body always longed for an alpha’s touch.

He _hated_ how his nature always called for men. How he always had to put on a mask of a ferocious, territorial person he wasn’t, because if anyone found out he was an omega, he’d be treated as weak and in need of protection.

But most of all, he hated how despite all of that, _someone_ managed to fall for him.

_“I love you, cook. Always have.”_

He could still remember the dread that settled in his stomach after hearing those words. For he then realised that everything was over. Everything has been done. He’d found his mate, the person who’d stay by his side forever. His friend, partner in crime, mate, lover. Whispering those sweet words of confession right into the cook’s ear before falling asleep.

And if Sanji was unable to say them back, it was just a sad coincidence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I swear this is the last chapter, guys!  
> I actually had this idea in head when writing the first chapter, but only now decided to finally get it done. ~~Probably because I've been reading some classic American literature lately and wanted to write out my hate towards social stratification~~. Hope you enjoy it, thanks a lot for joining me on that crazy train of self-indulgence! <3


End file.
